Wildest Dream
by 4everKlaroline
Summary: A Special Saint Valentin's Day One-Shot. - What is the moon doing on her earth ? He whispered. - She came to take the wolf breath away. She replied. AH/AU


**Happy Valentin's Day Klaroliners!**

* * *

**Wildest Dream**

Caroline was getting ready, with the help of her best friend Katherine for the masquerade ball her father had organized tonight. Caroline's father was notorious mafia man of Chicago. William was his name, and he was a hard and cruel man. Caroline was his only daughter, the fact that his wife didn't gave a son to follow his steps and died after giving birth, had been hard not only for him but for his daughter as well, they never become close, they didn't share the father-daughter relation, like the others. Caroline always felt like her father hated her, like he didn't really cared about her. Yet she was always under protection, bodyguards not far away. It was hard to live the life of a normal 21 years old woman, when you have men following you around almost all time. Caroline was a student in the university of Chicago. She wanted to major in languages, always with the hope to travel and leave.

Caroline had always wish to leave her father side and city to live her own life. And she never wish it more than now, since the only person who capable of making her heart simply beat, left...

« You know, Elijah told me that **_he_** may be here tonight » Katherine slowly told her, knowing that pain may grow stronger than as it is already, by seeing him again.

« I know. » Caroline replied fighting over all the emotions her body was feeling just at the thought of meeting his gaze once more.

She knew a year had past,but how can she forget or move on from a love that consume her so damn much that her body ache at the thought of her other part.

Caroline stood up from her bed where she had sat down to put her heels on. She walked toward her mirror, and looked at herself.

« Black dress, black heels and black mask? Isn't it a little too dark for the perfect little angel? » Katherine teased her with a smirk.

« Well, every angel have her devil side.» Caroline teased back.

She was wearing a beautiful black dress with some laces and a half uncovered back, some part were almost shining, she was truly beautiful tonight.

« Come on, we should hurry ! » Katherine pressed her, while checking a last her makeup.

« Don't worry Elijah will only have eyes for you tonight. You look gorgeous.» Caroline compliment her, and put her mask on before walking toward the door but Katherine caught her hand.

« Hey » She squeezed her hand « I'm here for you, okay? Don't forget that. Everything will be fine.»

Caroline squeezed her hand back, for her nothing will ever be fine again without him.

« Thank you, for everything.» She took her best friend in her arms, hugging her.

The two girls stood at the top of the grand staircase, viewing the number of persons present at the ball.

« Elijah, is here.» Katherine said excitedly before descending the stairs to join him leaving Caroline deep in her thoughts.

« Miss, a glass of champagne?» The waiter teared her out of her reverie.

« Huum yes, please. Thanks.» She replied taking the drink on the plate, he was holding. The waiter walked away and she stood watching the glass.

Champagne was _**their **_thing. She shock her head, trying to make all the images of them disappear from her mind. She drunk a sip from her glass and start descending the stairs, steps after steps. Once in the middle of crow, Caroline searched for Katherine, she spot her friend talking with Elijah and another couple. She wasn't in the mood to joining them. Another waitress past by her and Caroline took the occasion to put her empty glass on her plate before walking toward the group of musician playing tonight.

_You make it look like it's magic  
Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused  
Hey, hey  
I'm so used to being used _

_So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
_

The lyrics of the song, made her think of Klaus and her. Of their forbidden love, of the love between the wolf and moon. Every late night calls, every stolen moments, their kisses, their first time, which was her first time too. She was remembering every gazes, every touch, words and promises.

They story began when Klaus's father became the best friend of her father. The two fathers became like brothers and William start to see Klaus as the son he never had. Modeling him at his image and Mikeal letting him since he had more than one son. Klaus was 2 years older than Caroline, They fell in love when she was sixteen and him eighteen. Hiding their love, in front of their parents, because in their family love was a weakness.

_You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies  
Hey, hey  
You're my favorite kind of night _

Caroline was so deep in her thoughts again that she didn't heard the steps coming toward her until she sensed a perfume surrendering her. _**His **_perfume.

« Good Evening,Caroline.»

The sound of his voice,his accent. The way he said her name so perfectly. It made her heart beat again,she had missed it so much, a year without hearing him, whispering in her ear sweet she had to keep in mind that he left her. _**He**_ left _**her**_. She slowly turned around her eyes full of pain meeting his behind his mask. Standing, facing each other after a year of being apart.

_On that lonely night  
We said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it was only us  
Convinced we were broken inside, inside _

Klaus felt whole again, and just by seeing her. He wanted nothing more than holding her in his arms, laying his fingers on her delicate skin, smelling her delicious perfume. Seeing the light halo wrap around her even when she's wearing black. The year he spend away from her have been like spending a year in hell. But if only she knew why and how he had been fighting to come back. Leaving wasn't his choice but he had to, he would never have leave the only person he could see in his darkness. He was forced by the only person capable of make him. _**Her**_ father.

« I need air » Caroline let out the words breathless. She steps back and rush toward the balcony, put both of her hands on the ramp and start breathing hard and heavily. ' _He came. He's here. Now_' she kept repeating in her head. He was here and more than gorgeous in his black suit. She was lost, watching away. When she felt a body melting against her, his muscular chest pressed against her back and his breath in her ear. He put his hands next to hers on the ramp.

« What is the _**moon**_ doing on her earth ? » He whispered.

« She came to take the _**wolf**_ breath away.» She replied.

It was _**their**_ game. He was the wolf, his nickname in the business. And she was his _**moon**_.

« And _**moon**_ did take it away. You're beautiful tonight, love.» Klaus respond while humming her hair.

Caroline turned around, her eyes closed. Facing him, he took the chance to cupped her cheek, lovingly like he used to before leaving her. At his touch she opened her eyes founding his, hers filled with tears and his full of pain.

« You left me... » His hand fell from her face.

« I didn't wanted to. You have to believe me.» He told her, begging her with his eyes.

« How can say that. You walked away from me! » She exclaimed.

« You really think I would have walked away from you, by my choice? Dammit Caroline! »

« Then why did you left? Tell me Klaus.»

« Because I had to. I had to leave to protect you! We always knew that our story would be complicated, because I'm the bad guy with a twisted family, who lives in darkness and blood and crimes and- »

« I've seen you at your worst and I still thought that you were the best for me and you wroth it. Yet I guessed I wasn't.» She interrupted him.

« Caroline Forbes, you wroth everything, you're you. So pure and full of light, so perfect on your own way. You're my _**moon**_.»

Tears were falling out of her blue eyes, when he cupped both of her cheeks.

« I left you because your father forced me to.» He finally told her.

Her eyes widen with fear and apprehension, she should have guess. Her father was capable of taking the only thing that could make her happy.

« Your father, threaten to take you away from me, from everything. He told me that he knew about us and that I was showing my feelings too much and that was making me weaker. And I could not be weak. When I told him and if he touch at just one single of your hair I would- » Klaus stopped himself from talking, the anger he felt toward her father was so huge he didn't wanted her to see him like that.

All Caroline could do was listening. She stayed quite watching him,before turning around once more to watch away. She looked at the sky, the night was beautiful, the sky was full of stars shinning.

« Caroline, love. Talk to me.» He murmured.

« I hate him. I hate him so much. And I will always hate him. For everything he did to me, for rejecting me as his daughter, for rejecting my mother death on me, for taking you away from me. For everything he made think of, for thinking that I was nothing, for making think that you didn't wanted me, for making you left me, without saying goodbye, without any explanation, I thought you didn't wanted me anymore. Klaus you could have told me to truth. Why didn't you?» She whispered asking him.

« After what he told me, things got heavy, your father and I fought. I wanted more than anything to take you with me and leave but men were after me, as soon as I got out of his office. I had to leave as soon as possible. If I had past by your room you would have been in danger.» Klaus was trying to explain her, he slowly put a hand on shoulder squeezing it.

« That day when you slammed the door of the house, you didn't hear it.»

« Hear what? » He didn't understood.

« My heart breaking.» She turned around again facing him as she said the words.

« My heart was as broke as yours when I left that house.»

« I cried so many nights...» She whispered.

« Those tears should have never roll on your cheeks, I'm truly sorry sweetheart » He whispered back.

A silence fall between them. They were thinking and putting the pieces together.

« Do you still love me? » She asked him full of vulnerability.

«I can't unlove you Caroline.I love you, will always love you. And If you need to hear why I love you and how much, I can jump out of this balcony and step on one knee like romeo, and tell you. I can go on all day and all night. All you have to do is ask, sweetheart. I want you more than anything Caroline.» She was more than touched by his declaration, but she wanted to know why he didn't came then.

« If you want me so much than where were you during a year?»

« I was one the run. You father have guys searching for me. There's a contract on my head, love.»

« Then what are you doing here? My father is here and his guys are everywhere surrounding us.» She was now scared, scared for him.

« Well the _**wolf**_ is in love with his _**moon**_ and you once told me that's why each month he had cries for her, wishing he could touch her. And well I couldn't stay away anymore.» He reached for her hand, playing with her fingers. Both watching their hands finding each others.

« The _**wolf **_is risking his life.» She whispered him, looking up.

« The _**moon **_wroth it.» He replied his eyes searching for hers. They both took a step to be close enough and leaning their foreheads against one other. Klaus hold up one of her hand and took a step back, to ask her:

« Can I have this dance, love? »

« Klaus if we go back in there, they will recognize you »

« That's why we're wearing masks, love.» He smirked.

« Then, my answer is yes. You can have this dance.»

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
I touch on you more and more every time,  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
Call your name two or three times in a row_

They smiled at each other, and walked back into the ball room. Klaus still hold her hand and pulling her with him.

They moved to the center of the stage. Klaus held her to him, never letting go of her hand. Music began to play, the sensual rhythm intensified their mutual attraction and the sexual tension, the need to be close, to feel the other shuddering with a simple touch, became more and more powerful. He made her twirl and pulled her to his chest, their eyes never leaving each another.  
Caroline put her hand at the base of his neck, her other hand intertwined with his. Klaus' free hand rested on the small of her back, he heard her moaning and, with a quick movement, he held her tightly against him.

Pressed against each other, they began to dance, following the rhythm, step by step. They were in their private bubble, far from any kind of danger. They were together again after being away from each other for so long. Caroline was a great dancer; she was the one to teach him how to dance. It had been a painful experience, with Klaus stepping on her toes more than once. She had learned later that he did on purpose, to be close to her.

"Little bastard," she thought.

The rhythm accelerated, and their steps followed. He made twirl once more and tipped her backwards, only to bring her back to him delicately, her back pressed against his chest. Their hips swayed in unison. He wrapped his strong arms around her, making her feel safe. She turned, their lips almost touching, and took a step back, circling him before standing in front of him. He put his arms around her waist and Caroline put her left leg on his thigh and an arm around his neck. Lifting a leg up.

The picture they made was beautiful. She felt Klaus' lips pressing gently on her neck; she felt immense pleasure. Such pleasure that her eyes made her looked up and she met her father's gaze; he was leaning on the ramp, his eyes on her and Klaus.  
She understood that he had recognized Klaus and that they were now in danger. Klaus was still dropping kisses on her neck when she moved to stand in front of him, her arms around his neck.  
He held her by the waist, confusion etched on his face. Had he gone too far?

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.  
'Cuz I know I don't understand, _

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_.

« I won't lose you one more time.» She turn to watch him in the eyes.

« I won't lose you either. » He replied before leaning down to put his lips on hers.

Caroline brushed her lips across his. Their lips began to move, Klaus put his hand on her hips pulling her as close as he could and she whimpered, opening her mouth letting him took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues were brushing against one other, their was kiss passionate, slow and soft. His lips were fitting perfectly against hers. Caroline hands cupped the back of his head, and her fingers tangled in his hair, as they deepened the kiss. Their kiss was saying 'I missed you and I love you' but mostly ' We're in this together and we'll fight for our love'. Everything has a meaning.

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. _

Klaus carefully took her head between his hands, their foreheads and mask were touching and their nose brushing.

« I love you » Those three little words were so important for them.

« I love you more » She respond. Before taking off her mask and Klaus following her.

Their faces were now exposed. Caroline looked back were she saw her father an earlier followed her gaze and they both ended up watching William Forbes with the most angrier face they had never seen on his face. He was watching them intensely and with such anger. The glass he had in his hand broke with strength. Klaus followed her gaze, gaze who lands on the furious man. Klaus looked at him while wrapping Caroline into a protective embrace and kissing her forehead.

From his balcony, William watched the scene under his eyes. He screamed harshly at a man under his order. Kai was his name.

« Take them down. Now.» His tone was cold and firm.

« Boss are you sure? Caroline- » Kai slowly gulped.

« I said take them down.» William roared.

Men with guns start running down the stairs to reach the couple. People start screaming in fear and running towards the doors. Caroline heard Katherine and Elijah screaming their name to warn them but the crowd took them away before they could reach them. Klaus quickly understood what was happening and cupped Caroline face who was searching her friends.

« Look me in the eyes. » He told her calmly and she did. She looked at him and felt his hands taking one of hers and putting it upon his chest and the other guiding her other hand under his suit jacket until she touched his lower back where two guns were hide. Her eyes widen and he simply nodded. Their were speaking with their eyes. With a quick move Klaus put Caroline behind him to protect her.

Klaus took his guns out before pointing their guns against the men's coming toward them ready to kill them. Then everything happened fast, Klaus shoot Kai in the shoulder, who fall on the floor. He start shooting against the others. Caroline behind him, was afraid she knew they were more numerous and she feared for Klaus's life.

But her fear about Klaus's life was rapidly change into another fear when she was Klaus pointing his gun toward the giant chandelier above them. He shoot it and turn around as fast as he could to take Caroline in his arms. The chandelier fall upon William men. When Klaus turn around again, he watched the guys moaning with pain and looked up to see William.

« It's over. » Klaus told him firmly.

« It's not over, I decide when it's over.» William replied.

« No. You don't.»

William heard steps coming toward him. He turned and saw his old friend. Mikeal.

« I gave you my son and here you're trying to kill ? » Mikeal said.

« What are you doing here ? » William spoke and took a step back.

« Is that how you receive an old friend ? » Mikeal smirked before adding. « I'm here for the payback.»

William gulped. He clearly was in shit!

« Niklaus.» Mikeal called after his son. « Take your girl and leave.»

Klaus nodded at his father order. Before interlacing his fingers with Caroline's. They looked at each other and start running out of the ball room. They run hand in hand to reach Klaus's car. A beautiful black Audi R8. Klaus opened up the door for her, like a gentleman. Caroline smile at the gesture. They were quickly on the road. Klaus drive on direction of The Langham Hotel.

« Klaus, my father, are they... going to- »

«Do not worry, sweetheart. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. »

« I trust you. »

They looked at each other and nodded.

_You're the light, you're the night_  
_ You're the color of my blood_  
_ You're the cure, you're the pain_  
_ You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
_ Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

« Where are you taking me, my wolf ? » Caroline asked him, while leaning into the seat.

« It's a surprise, my love. » Klaus smirked at her.

« As long as I'm with you, anywhere would perfect. » Caroline added with an adorable smile. Klaus couldn't resist to took her delicate hand and place a kiss on her knuckles.

They continued to drive, until they reached the front of the Hotel. During the ride, they let themselves enjoying, sweet caress between their hands, Caroline pulled herself closer to him to kiss his cheek and whispering the words 'I miss you so much'. At each traffic lights they would look at each other intensely wishing the time would stops and thinking that they could spends day and hours watching at each other.

Once in front of the Hotel, Caroline gasped at the beauty of the building, Klaus joked that she should wait to see their room before fainting and Caroline laughed. The couple made their way inside the hotel and toward the elevator. Some personal nodded at Klaus, which was meaning that the room he had reserved was ready. They reached the 12th floor and Klaus opened up the door of the most beautiful suite Caroline had seen in her life. The Infinity Suite had two elegantly appointed bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, and an oversized living room complete with a fireplace and a custom-painted grand piano. All accented by expansive views of the Chicago River and cityscape framed by floor-to-ceiling windows.

« Klaus, I don't know what to say- This is just beautiful, wow!» Caroline was speechless as she walked around the living room.

«I'm glad you are enjoying the suite, love.» Klaus said smiling at her, before taking her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sweet everything they needed in that moment until he deepened the kiss and really pressed her against him. He cupped both of her cheeks as she runned her hand in his curls and at the nape of his neck. He moved his perfect lips across her jaw line peppering kisses and Caroline moaned loudly when he found the perfect spot on her neck, then she pulled back.

« Show me our bedroom » Caroline whispered against his lips before he leads the way.

Klaus took her hand and lead to way to the bedroom. Once inside Caroline stood in front of the window admiring the view and waiting for him to come behind her. And he did, he came behind her, pressing a kiss on her shoulder. Before letting her hair fall down. He hummed them, he loved her hair, always playing with them and smelling their perfume. Then Klaus slowly zipped down her dress and his fingers start running up and down on her almost naked back. She was wearing delicate black lingerie, Klaus favorite kind. He heard her breath accelerates under his caresses. When dress fall on her feets, Caroline turned around, her gaze meeting his. She put her hands on his jacket and took off, same for his shirt.

_Fading in, fading out_  
_ On the edge of paradise_  
_ Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find_  
_ Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
_ Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
_ 'Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
_ My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
_ What are you waiting for?_

Her now standing only wearing her underwear and her pair of heels and him chest bare. She kicked her heels off and Klaus caught her by the waist,to help her to wraps her legs around him. Then a series of kisses start before he laid her down in the middle of their bed.

They wanted each other , their desire for each other couldn't stop body, mind and soul were calling themselves so loud and so hard since that they had been apart for so long.

Klaus's head fell on the crook of her neck, his lips were peppering open mouthed kisses along her neck, and she shivered with let her hands travel down on his him, feeling him felt so good. Klaus's hands were running from her belly till he cupped her breast and she arched her back,whimpering. Klaus laced his finger underneath each strap of her bra, making it slide slowly down of her shoulders and kissed them. He unclasped her bra with a swift move and he slowly caressed her breast, making his thumbs linger on her erect nipples. Caroline lift her head up and teased his lips,biting licking them until Klaus caught them to kiss her deeply. While they were kissing, Caroline's hands found a way to get him off of his pants, leaving only wearing his boxer, Klaus got up and pulled off correctly his pants,shoes and crawled on the top of her again and kissed her passionately. They hands exploring each other bodies and feeling they warm. Klaus placed kisses on her breast again before trailing kisses from them to her belly and reach to slide down her 's when she felt his mouth on her inner thigh as he gently pressed a kiss on her wet intimacy and she arched her back with pleasure and desire.

« Mmmm Klaus » She moaned in pleasure. She couldn't wait anymore to feel all of him,after so long,yet she let him kiss,suck play with her intimacy. He let one finger sliding up and down on her core and he felt Caroline trembling with desire.

« You taste so good,my love » He whispered, breathing a cold breath against her core, which she shivered from.

«Klaus ? » She called him and he looked up from between her legs. « I want to feel you » she whispered and he smiled. With her help her put down his boxer to finally letting her gaze lay on his full length desiring me. Crawling back on the top of her, his let his fingers running down on her cheeks before speaking with admiration.

« Genuine Beauty.»

Their eyes never left each other as he gently placed himself at her stroked her leg and wrap it around his waist to slide into her slowly. They both moaned sheer in pleasure. It felt so good,so perfect. When Klaus start moving slowly, each of his thrust goes with her moaning his name.

« Oh Klaus! » Caroline moaned when Klaus took it to the tip and then got back deep inside.

« Caroline » He whispered her name into her ear, as he graped her hip to thrust into her more faster. With a swift move her pulled her into his lap and took a kind of sitting position. They were now pressed against each other, his chest was glue to her breast and she was moving up and down. Caroline cupped his cheek with one hand to pull him into a kiss full of sensuality, and her other hand was running on his back. Klaus was holding her by the waist with one arm and holding by the head with the other. After a couple of long and deep thrust,he rolled his hips hitting the very one place and she yelled his name so loud with exhilaration that he couldn't hold back anymore. In euphoria,they both came together over the edge, staring into each other eyes. Falling back on the mattress,beside each other. They both at the same turned their heads toward one another.

« Come here,love » He gesture her to come and rest her head above his giggle and cover herself and him with a blanket before wrapping her arms around him.

« It was perfect » She said lovingly.

« It was,yes. » Klaus turned his head to kiss, her forehead, her cheek , her nose and her lips. Caroline couldn't help but smile and giggle again at his kisses.

« I want to stay in your arms forever » Caroline told him.

« And I wish the same. » Klaus replied before catching her and pulling above her. So she was now laying upon him still naked and Klaus was admiring her, admiring her natural beauty. « I miss you Caroline, I missed your hair » He told her softly as he past a hand on her blond hair. «I missed your eyes » He moved his fingers under her blue eyes.« I missed you smile » And she smiled at his words while he run his thumb over her lips. « I missed your kisses » And he brushed his lips lightly on hers before continuing « I missed your voice » He run a finger under the blanket and on her back from the bottom of her spine to the nape of her neck.

« Mmmm Klaus » She moaned. The act was so agreeable. Klaus smiled and quickly pinned her back on the mattress. With him on the top.

« I missed your body, your scent » He let his nose, running on her neck, smelling her perfume. Caroline perfume was instantly seductive a pure pleasure wrapped in impulsive charm. It was a melange of Caramel, Musk,Vanilla and Benzoin. Holding him with both hands Caroline let herself fall in relaxation and closed her eyes. Until she felt Klaus forehead pressed against hers and his eyes watching her. « But above everything I missed your heart ,your love. »

The declaration was beautiful and meaningful for them.

« You have no idea of what you're doing to me.» Caroline admitted. What he was making her feel was so special that she every time left breathless. Once again speechless she just looked at his eyes, because eye contact is sometimes more meaningful and intimate than words.

« Kiss me » Were the first words that came out of her mouth after their long gaze.

He kissed her and soon again they were entangled in an act of love. They once again felt their body become one. They shared moans and whimpers before screaming of pleasure before falling asleep in each other arms.

The sunlight's that passed through the sheer curtains, woke up Caroline from her sleep.

\- « Good morning,sweetheart » She heard his voice, and opened up her eyes with a smile on her lips.

« Good morning, my wolf »

« Sweetheart, you're a wolf too, have see that marks you left on my back » He chuckled.

« Hey! » Caroline slapped his arms playfully, before he caught her lips.

« Klaus, what are we going to do now? » Caroline asked him once they pulled back.

« What do you want to do? » He asked her. Because he was ready to offer her everything she would ask.

« I want to travel. I want to be with you.»

« Here what I propose, you and I are going to take a very long shower » He moved his eyebrow suggestively and she laugh understanding what he was meaning. «And then we're going to take a flight to wherever you want,and we're going start a life, for ourselves. How does it sound ? »

« It sounds perfect.» They smiled at each other before rolling off the bed. Klaus caught her in a bridal toward the giant bathroom where they would celebrate, their decision.

After all their wildest dream was now become true.

* * *

**Song Playlist :**

**\- The Weeknd - Earned it **

**\- Beyoncé - Crazy In Love (FSOG Version)**

**\- Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do **

**\- Taylor Swift - Wildest Dream**

**I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review ^^ **

**A special thank you to Samia Thefrenglishgirl who helped me ! Love you Klaromommy ;)**


End file.
